


Bruises

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha is trans, Dysphoria, I hate the players, I honestly dont know what to tag for this, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Poly S4 (mentioned), Softball, Takes place in what would be middleschool, Teen up because yeah idk if aloha wanting to hurt himself is good for general audiences lol, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, fight me, i think, its 2 am ack, like an actual vent lol, not the game, okay now that I put that tag-, uhh just a memory in my brain, vent - Freeform, yeah there is some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: He just had to lie to those who actually loved him.He hated playing.Everyone knew that.But no one cared.So he had to do something to get out.Even if he had to break every bone in his body.
Kudos: 12





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I had to write this out. It's probably half-assed but...this memory hurt and I had to get it out.
> 
> I'm not looking for sympathy, I'm not looking for attention. I just...need to let it out.
> 
> For this story's sake, can we pretend inklings have bones please-

Deep breaths. 

Bat to the plate.

You didn't want to be here.

You weren't supposed to be here.

Make eye contact.

Show you weren't afraid.

But you are afraid.

Everyone will be disappointed when you miss.

But should they really?

...

Aloha gripped the bat tight. There, about 43 feet, stood one of the fastest pitchers in the county's softball league. 

He exhaled.

A quick glance at his cleats and he moved back from the white chalk a bit. If he stepped over after he swings, it's a strike.

This outfit was tight. But for some reason...he felt good in it. He just wished these _things_ on his chest weren't there. The pants were better than the shorts everyone was forced to wear before someone said that girls shouldn't play in shorts. He flinched in his mind at the word he had to use.

Something zoomed by him.

"Ball!"

Right, he should be paying attention. Geez that girl threw fast. Somewhere in the high 50s? He shook his head in his mind. No, the high 60s. Rare for their age. He had to give props to the pitcher's parents. They made that girl work hard.

_flashback_

"The coach did _what_?"

It was around 22:00 the night before and Aloha could hear the disbelief in his dad's voice.

"Aloha, kid, c'mere."

Aloha got up from his bed, putting the book away. Yeah, he read. What of it?

"Yeah dad?"

Aloha found his dad leaning over the bed, his knees to the floor, staring at his phone. He looked shocked and disgusted. 

"Check this out."

His dad showed him the phone. 

Oh cod...was that?

"You know that girl from G----- G----? How fast she pitches?"

Wait...surely he didn't mean?

"Yeah, I remember."

"Her dad made her pitch a ball right into the other coach's daughter's arm, and she fractured it. The kid fractured her arm."

Aloha gasped. But it wasn't in shock or fear for the next day. It was in excitement.

Maybe this was the break he was waiting for.

"They are from the same park. How could he do this? "

Aloha didn't listen. 

His arm could break.

He'd never have to do this anymore.

Playing as this stupid softball pawn.

No one ever cared about what he wanted.

No one pays attention to him on the team. 

He was the odd one out.

But once he quits for a season? 

Everyone wants him back.

"Ya hear me kid?"

Right, back to reality.

"Repeat it again pops?"

"I want you to take that bat of yours, and pop that pitcher back in her face. Rock her world. That's what the dad of that girl who fractured her arm wants, E--- was told to do it too, but you know she's scared of the other girl's speed. You're not scared kid, you never were."

Because Aloha liked the pain.

He deserved it.

"Dad it wasn't her fault, she was told to do it."

"But she didn't have to kid. She is just as guilty as her dad for following his orders. Now I want you to..."

Aloha balled his fists behind his back.

His dad was such a hypocrite.

He wasn't going to do it.

He wasn't going to-

"Make me proud tomorrow kid."

With those words, he was back in servant mode.

Follow orders.

That's all he was good for.

_flashback over_

"Aloha is a friend of mine (Aloha is a friend of mine)!"

Aloha clenched his jaw.

Liars.

" _She_ can rip it anytime ( _she_ can rip it anytime!)"

Aloha was trembling as he took a step out of the batter's box.

Take a swing.

"Anytime and anywhere! (Anytime and anywhere!)"

Back in the box, the pitcher winds up.

_"Make me proud tomorrow kid."_

" _She_ can hit it outta here! ( _she_ can hit it outta here!)

The last line was shouted and everything went in slow motion.

The ball was coming straight towards him.

He didn't want to be here.

His shoulder hurt.

_flashback_

Aloha looked at the dryer. One sock left in there. 

He was home alone.

The perfect excuse.

He stuck his arm in.

He felt pain and heard a "pop!"

He screamed.

He fell back as the dryer slowed to a stop.

He could still move it.

Aloha failed.

He never said anything.

And now he can't throw properly.

_flashback end_

**He didn't want to be here!**

He went closer to the chalked line.

He stuck his upper body in the middle and-

The ball went right in his left elbow joint.

Both crowds "Oh'd".

He hissed and dropped the bat, gripping his arm.

It went limp.

He stumbled forward as he walked.

No one rushed to comfort him. If it was any other person they would.

He laughed.

Aloha kept laughing.

It hurt, but the pain, oh the pain he relished in it.

He started to tear up in his right eye.

It wasn't safe to cry here. That's what his body was trying to say.

He looked at the dug out. 

Where were his friends by his side?

He glanced at the stands.

Where were the parents who had claimed him as "one of their own daughters"? 

Where was his dad?

Feeling came back in his arm.

No...

He moved it.

No...

He looked into the pitcher's eyes.

She was paralyzed.

_'Why didn't you break it?'_

_'Why didn't you hurt me like you hurt that girl?'_

_'Why didn't you do more?'_

He shook his head, picking up the bat as he walked back to the box.

He got in position.

No one moved.

He looked at the catcher, the ball in her glove and her mouth wide.

"Hurry up, let's play ball."

___Official Present___

"Aloha?"

"Hm?"

He stopped looking at the stars and at his partners.

"Weeee asked you wheeeere your bruises caaaame from...."

Aloha looked to where Mask pointed. Skull had his shirt pulled up, revealing a bit of his binder. There were multiple bruises.

He was just remembering one of the many events where he deliberately hurt himself.

"I just kept sliding and diving I guess haha."

He just had to lie to those who actually loved him.

He hated playing.

Everyone knew that.

But no one cared.

So he had to do something to get out.

Even if he had to break every bone in his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't play softball anymore. Thank cod.
> 
> Being surrounded by fake people really takes a toll on you after spending about...11 years with them
> 
> Going to the same school as them.
> 
> Playing at the same park as them.
> 
> It was funny to see the look on my dad's face when I told him me and those 12 girls were _never_ friends.
> 
> I still get asked if I miss playing, I still get asked if I would go back.
> 
> Most come from people who don't know I'm trans. But from the people who know I am? Cod I always have to cry for a bit because damn...that shit hurts. It sucks because every time I pick up a bat, I get "oh you miss softball" from parents like no, your kid hated me even though I showed undying loyalty to our "friendship" and that made me hate the game. And everything got the fun taken out of it when scores became a thing when I went up to the different age groups.
> 
> Yikes its 2 AM and I gotta stop this mini rant lol-


End file.
